Current architecture within telecommunications networks includes both a charging system and a policy server. Typically, the charging system is responsible for rating and charging and the policy server is responsible for determining the right policy depending, for example, upon the type of network traffic. In one aspect, a policy and charging rules function (PCRF), or policy engine, at its most basic level, is a server that deploys a set of operator-created business rules in a communications network. Such rules can include policy and charging control (PCC) rules derived in the PCRF using information provided by a subscription profile repository (SPR) and/or application function (AF). Currently, PCC rules can be utilized, inter alia, for implementing service data flow (SDF) gating and QoS controls associated with subscribers in the network.
The charging system of a telecommunications network may include an online charging system (OCS) allowing a service provider to charge subscribers in real time, or near real time, based upon service usage. For example, mobile network operators may offer prepaid calling plans to mobile subscribers where the subscribers pay for voice or data calls in advance of placing the calls. An amount of prepaid service units or credit is set aside and dedicated to paying for the calls. The OCS may determine whether a subscriber is authorized to perform a given action based upon the prepaid credit status associated with the subscriber. A policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF) is then responsible for applying the proper policy and charging scheme to network traffic according to input received from each of the PCRF and OCS. As another example, OCS can be used to generate credit threshold alerts to postpaid subscribers. In this example, OCS may be used to alert a user if he or she exceeds a specific monetary threshold value.
One problem associated with current methods and systems for charging prepaid or generating alerts to postpaid subscribers includes network latency due to the extraneous or wasted signaling and/or processing capacity necessary to receive policy and charging input from each of the PCRF and OCS. Another problem is the additional interface functionality that may be required between multiple PCEF, PCRF and OCS nodes that are not available in the deployed system. For example, in current systems and methods the PCRF must obtain the subscriber credit interface through the PCEF and then must instruct the PCEF to continuously interrogate the OCS using subscriber parameters to determine the subscriber credit and pass that information to PCRF. Alternatively, new interface functions must be developed on OCS and PCRF nodes where PCRF will receive the subscriber credit information either through continuous polling or pushing from OCS to PCRF. Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for logically accessing credit at the PCRF using information provided by the OCS by providing Diameter routing agent (DRA) based credit status triggered policy control.